Friendship Always Triumphs In The End!
by Teijokun
Summary: This is how hectic and "out of control" situations can get when friends get to together at Lucy Heartfillia's Apartment xD


**This Story Will Mainly be for comedy purposes and entertainment! It's Basically a one- shot crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto, The Legend Of Zelda, Pokemon and... with my Friends xD. My Story's setting is in Mongolia however. Yes, I know, I have a Weird Imagination, just remember that as you read. **

**Main Characters: Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Sasuke, Sakura, Teijo(Me), Tevin, Breana, Mia, Jenny, Sync, BlueBlade, Trilink, Amy-Chan, Ursula, Link, Zelda, and Ms. Espinosa. Enjoy~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mongolia, a secure and piecefull town/city. Today, the team let's loose of their stress, and begin to take a vacation from their  
progression from doing missions/quest. How F***ing inconsistent? Uh...I mean... everyone deserves some time off once in awhile~.  
I suppose. What could be better than taking time off by yourself? HAVING A PARTY AT LUCY's HOUSE! :p

Tevin: Teijo stop annoying me .

Teijo: How am I annoying you? D:

Tevin: You keep on buzzing at me~

Teijo: Wut? :0

Breana: *sigh* you two never stop arguing~..

Link: Ikr? -_-'

Sasuke: Humph...~

Sakura: Ohhh Sasuke...u/u

BlueBlade: Welp ._.

Amy-Chan: Move it Loser! D:

BlueBlade: D:

Sync: Teijy I needs you D:

Teijo: I'm coming

Trilink: Teijo what about me? V~V

Tevin: He's a whore .

Ursula: Tevin STFU

Jazz: Thank You Ursula ^w^...

Jenny: Tevin get me some juice D:

Tevin: No-wa? ...get it yourself

Jenny: ~ FINE!

Lucy: Ughhhhh...=_='

Happy: Aye! what's wrong Lucy? :3

Lucy: Why does everyone always have to come to my house =_='...

Jazz: Oh lighten up Lucy babe ^w^...

Sync: Yeah it's fun here D:

Lucy: F*** you both!

Tevin: *Gasp* Language T_T'

Ursula: B*tch I know you're not talking~...

Erza: Sarah is that everything on the list?

Sarah: Yep!~...We're done =D. *Throws clipboard back and hits Natsu's Head*

Natsu: :[, HEY! WHO DID THAT? WAS IT YOU? *Points at Sasuke*

Sasuke: Humph, of course it wasn't... what a loser u_u'

Natsu: THAT'S IT! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW *Charges at sasuke*

Sasuke: Humph, this'll be a great warm-up...*Fights with Natsu*

Trilink: oh noez they're fighting, why so much violence V~V

Teijo: Hey guys, I'm bac-...whoa, wth? T .T

Sync: D:

BlueBlade: Sink stop them D:

Sync: NU You~ D:

Lucy: NOOOOO, stop it both of you Dx..

Tevin: Who cares? just let them be them .

Breana: Really Tev? they're fighting in the house?

Ursula: Ignore him he's an ass~..

Jazz: You don't have to tell me twice. ...right Teijo?

Teijo: Wut? D:

Link: This is too good~

Zelda: Link STFU!

Link: Well excuuuuussse meeee prin-

Jenny: don't even link~

Amy-Chan: OH HELL NO, LET ME STOP THESE IDIOTS *jump's in*

Sync: Amy Nuuu wait D:

BlueBlade: No Sink let Teijy handle this~

Teijo: um...no? *goes into kitchen*

Ursula: Sync stop that B*tch!

Sync: I can't..

Tevin: Well who else is gonna...uh oh...

*Natsu hits Erza*

Sync: oh sh*t

Breana: Um...we're dead

Erza: u_u'...I see...so that's how it is...*FREE FOR ALL*  
*everyone starts fighting*

Trilink: what is this i don't even? D: *runs*

Teijo: well, I guess this might be fun~ *Jumps in*

Sync: Teijy Nuuu D: *goes after Teijo*

Blueblude: Sink Nuuu D: *goes after Sink*

Jenny: Yay, this'll be fun! C'mon Trilink! *jumps in*

Trilink: PASS V~V...

Jazz: Here I go UwU..

Link: FOR THE TRIFORCE :0

Zelda: Just get in there you moron~...

Breana: Ohhh I love a challenge *jumps in*

Sarah: Tevinnnnn get in there~..

Tevin: No-wa, I'll get sweaty .

Urusula: *Pushes him* B*tch go!

Lucy: Dx...My...House...

Happy: Aye, cheer up Lucy, look how happy everyone is! *flys away*

Teijo: owww, Tevin stop hitting me :[

Tevin: Ngh...as if I could~

Amy-Chan: *Punches Sync* OH YEAH REVENGE!

Sync: Baby why you gotta be like that D:

Jenny: *screams* D: don't touch me *punches jazz*

Jazz: really Jen? TwT...

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON...ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR *sets house on fire*

Link: Oh Sh*t!

Ursula: WTF! Natsu You Dumbass!

Teijo: Well this surely escalated quickly T_T'...

Sasuke: u_u'...

Lucy: xD...Dx...NOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU

Mia: *sigh*...this party is so F***ing stupid. *Reads Fanfiction on phone*

Mia was right, it was stupid~ until~...  
*Ms. Espinosa arrives and tears off Lucy's roof*

Ms. Espinosa: Eheheehehe, it's time to destroy you Fooligins once and for all!

Sakura: OMG!

Sasuke: Tch...Humph

Tevin: Fooligins?

Sync: Yeah Idk either Tev~...

Trilink: Oh no!, We're doomed we'll never defeat her! V~V

Mia: WTF...Fisher, I thought we already had gotten rid of this F***ing B*tch?

Breana: Idk?...guess we didn't...

Teijo: Damn, where she come from? '~'...thought we finished her off

Jenny: SHE'S STILL ALIVE, WHAT'LL WE DO NOWWWWW *shakes Teijo*

Teijo: Iiiiiii donttttt knowwww. letttt goooo jennyyy.

Lucy: WELL SHE OWES ME A NEW ROOF SO WE BETTER DEFEAT HER Dx

Mia: I'll finish off this F***ing B*tch with my sword...*charges*

Teijo: Noooo you're still no match for her Mia

Mia: Ugh, Let go Darrian! Let me finish off this F***ing whore by myself this time!

Teijo: No! and don't call me by my first name D:

Ms. Espinosa: DIE ALL OF YOU :D "PRUNE JUICE BOMB ATTACK"! *explodes on everyone*

Trilink: . owwww...

Jazz: Ok, good no one died..

Mia: See!

Breana: Miaaaaaaaa...

Natsu: I'M EVEN MORE FIRED UP NOW! "Fist of the Fire Dragon" *Charges at her*

Ursula: Natsu! You Idiot!

Erza: No, Natsu's right, if we want to defeat her, we'll all have to combine our attacks...now let's work together and win!  
"Requip"! *Requip's into titanium armor* Now who's with me? Chargeeee!

Sarah: C'mon People let's go!

Blueblade: C'mon Sink lets do dis ;_;...

Sync: I've got you covered~

Jenny: Yeah!

Tevin: Well...I've got nothing else better to do~

Link: Forrrr-

Zelda: Go...don't even~

*Everyone elses charges*..

Trilink: Pass V~V'

Teijo: C'mon dude help out!

Trilink...fiiineee, I'll use one attack

Ms. Espinosa: As if you scoundrels could ever defeat me! :D "Kitten claws of DOOM"  
*Everyone dodges her attack with style and grace*~

Ms. Espinosa: Nuuuuuu D:

Erza: NOW! Hit her with Your finishers! "Silver Sword Strike"!

Natsu: "Fire Dragon...ROARRRRRRRRRR"!

Lucy: "Gate of the key I open Thee! Cancer! Chop her head off now! Dx"!

Sasuke: "Inferno Style: Flame Control"!

Sakura: "Sakura Fubi ki no Jutsu"! (Sakura Blizzard Jutsu)

Teijo: "Water Pulse blast Mix"!

Tevin: "Rapid Dark Ice Shards"!

SYnc: "Blazerier Fire Blasts"!

Blueblade: "Lightning Blade"!

Trilink: "Tornado Shruiken Storm"!

Amy-Chan: "Crescent Moon Spiral Kick"!

Jazz: "Toricatsu Blade Strike"!

Breana: "Earth Cannon Mud bombs"!

Mia: "Dark-Gardened sword attack"!

Link: "Triforce Slash"

Ursula: "Absol Axe Kick"!

Zelda: "Light Arrows Attack"!

Sarah: "Explosion Impact"! (Elsword Reference :P)

Jenny: "Rose Petal Style!: Quit Lying It's time to die Jutsu"!(Yeah Idk either xD)

Ms. Espinosa: CURSE YOU ALL! WAHHHHHHOHHHHHHHNGHHHHHHH UHHHHHHHH *She exploaded*

Blueblade: That scream though ._.

Sync: D:

Erza: WE DID IT EVERYONE!

Everyone: Yeah! All Right!

Teijo: See, that wasn't so bad Tri :P

Trilink: I-I guess so V~V...

Link: Yeah we awesome and stuff :D

Zelda: Link, could you not talk for like the rest of the story?

Lucy: That'll teach her not to mess with us! Btw... YOU'RE ALL HELPING TO PAY FOR REPAIRS! Dx

Jazz: Of course Lucy-Sama ^W^'

Natsu: WE DID IT HAPPY!

Happy: Aye ^_-!...

Sarah: Mission accompished!

Laura: No HOMO! :P

Teijo: Laura you missed all the fun~

Laura: Ikr? :P

Sasuke: Humph...too easy u_u'

Sakura: Ohhh Sasuke ^_^!

Amy-Chan: '~'...

Jenny: Yay we did it!

Tevin: *sigh* maybe now I can go back to drawing my Yaoi? .'

Urusula: No B*tch! We 'bout to party like it's 3012 tonight! Right Erza!

Erza: Right! Everyone! Let's head back to the guild for a glorious victory party!

Everyone: Yeah! *follows Erza*

Mia: Fisher, I still could've tooken that b*tchy whore all by myself!

Breana: Yeah...but Mia, we had...*sigh* nvm, just go~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So?... How was it?**

**Let Me know in the reviews~...Thanks for reading :D!**


End file.
